La Fluidez de Tus dedos
by yuelio.m
Summary: Redd está enamorado de Greyson y es su oportunidad de llamar su atención. La mansión casino "The Sexy Brutale" le abrirá sus puertas y apostará su vida por amor. Esta historia puede traer spoilers del juego "The Sexy Brutale" por lo que se recomienda leer una vez terminado el juego.
1. El gentil Goliath

La Fluidez de tus Dedos Cap 1

 **Jueves 4 AM**

Redd suspiró nuevamente mientras tomaba otro sorbo a su vaso con whisky. El pequeño hielo que antes era una enorme bola de hielo estaba a punto de terminar de fundirse en el alcohol que llevaba horas rellenando. Maldecía su enorme y corpulento cuerpo y lo difícil que era conseguir ponerse ebrio. Quería espantar ideas en su cabeza y sobre todo lo bien que se había pasado aquella noche.

Había comenzado temprano la tarde practicando con el piano hasta que llegara Tequila y se perdió en el mundo musical que lo llevaban sus sensibles y ágiles dedos. Jugueteando con el piano cuál amante disfrutaba el frio tacto del marfil en sus manos y escuchar cada diferente sonido combinarse en una sinfonía llena de delicias y felicidad. Éste era su mundo, alejado de los borrachos problemáticos, los apostadores obsesivos y más cerca de aquellos que venían a extasiarse y perderse en sus melodías y en la voz de la genialidad en la voz Tequila Belle.

-Redd, cariño recuerda no exaltarte tanto en la presentación que hasta mi voz le cuesta seguir a veces la velocidad de tus dedos- Tequila entró por la puerta detrás de Redd y se acercó suavemente al piano. Redd se levantó y tomó ambas manos de la cantante la cual cariñosamente respondió el saludo con dos besos, uno en cada mejilla del gigante.

Tequila era una diva de la canción. Su voz era halagada y reconocida por todo el mundo, y lo que hacía más deseable es que nunca cedió a comercializarse. Así que su popularidad era cómo un rumor y un secreto receloso entre sus fans, secreto que no podían guardar y siempre terminaban por decir "Todo lo vale si puedo escuchar una canción de la señorita Belle." Pese a verse inalcanzable y difícil de conversar, Tequila era un amor con todos sus seres cercanos. Que entre la mayoría de las ocasiones se centraba en Lucas, Aurum y por supuesto su pianista de cabecera Redd.

Tequila se dirigió al escenario y comenzó a canturrear suavemente. Lo hacía antes de cada práctica, repetía una y otra vez una misma canción desolada, la cual Redd sólo había atrapado una frase. "Que pérdida de tiempo". Redd comenzó a tocar regresándola al escenario y ella en respuesta comenzó a alzar su voz, haciendo suyo el escenario. Una nota aguda por aquí, un vibrato por allá, sosteniendo con fuerza una nota que hacía temblar a todo el pequeño teatro, los vidrios al punto de estallar.

Unos aplausos interrumpieron las notas y toda la intensidad ser perdió en el momento. Tequila volteó a ver molesta, mientras Redd volteó rápido a ver quién interrumpía sus melodías. Ya hubo una ocasión que olvidaron cerrar el teatro y un productor se había colado. Con un solo "no estoy interesada" de Tequila había sido la señal para Redd de muy amablemente tomar al hombre de la cintura y pese a la lucha que opuso el hombre, Redd sin problemas lo había llevado a las puertas de los salones de música. Lo depositó con gentileza y muy amablemente le dijo "Por favor no regrese", cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Redd no lo quería, pero por más amable que fuera, su persona era imponente y muchos habían terminado cediendo a la fuerza de sus músculos. Los cuáles siempre tenía listos, pero en esta ocasión probablemente no era necesario.

Los aplausos salieron de uno de los armarios para dejar los abrigos y de ahí salió un hombre de poco cabello castaño que caía a una arreglada y espesa barba del mismo color chocolate, combinando perfectamente con su piel de color canela.

-Grayson Greyson! – Estalló enfadada Tequila – Acabas de interrumpir una sesión muy importante de práctica. El concierto es el sábado y tenemos que estar preparados para entonces.

-Señorita Belle, usted no necesita practicar. Su voz ya es demasiado hermosa para que se gaste en un lugar sin público y mi muy querido amigo Redd seguro necesita un descanso y un trago. Ha estado tocando toda la tarde. – Redd se puso algo rojo al sentir la mano de Grayson en la suya, mientras la tomaba y se la mostraba a Tequila, cómo mostrando a un niño cansado que necesita su siesta.

-Apenas llevamos dos canciones, viejo chiflado de dónde sacas que lleva toda la tarde –

-Porque obvio llevo desde las doce escudriñando en las salas de música y teniendo a Redd de extraordinaria música de fondo para mi expedición de tesoros.- Redd sintió sus mejillas ponerse aún más rojas al sentirse extremadamente descuidado. Según él había entrado a la sala de música, revisado todas las habitaciones y cerrado todas ellas. Tequila tenía las llaves de todas las salas de música por lo que no tenía problema en dejar todo seguro para sus prácticas.

-Juro haber cerrado todo… - Dijo Redd en un suave balbuceo.

-Oh mi muy querido amigo- Contestó el barbón – Nunca debes menospreciar la habilidad de mis dedos. Si hay una puerta cerrada, sólo me invita más a abrirla. – Grayson estalló en una animada carcajada, Tequila tenía la cara roja de ira y Redd hacía lo posible en pensar cómo apaciguar la situación.

-Redd! Por lo que más quieras, saca a este bufón de mi vista! - Redd tomó suavemente a Grayson de la cintura y sin problema se lo llevó fuera del teatro. Grayson por su lado no paró de reír hasta casi asegurarse que Tequila no los escuchaba.

-Mi querido amigo, ¿es tan fácil llevarme? Y yo creí que había engordado unos cuántos kilos –

-¿Es así? No te siento más pesado-

-Quizás es por la manera tan poco propia en que me cargas-

-Oh ¿Estás incómodo? – Redd lo levantó y se puso al hombre en su hombro

-Creo que ahora estoy más incómodo al saber que estás viéndome las viejas mejillas. – El rostro de Redd se sonrojó de nuevo al notar que realmente tenía el redondo trasero de su amigo a la vista. No es que fuera algo desagradable para él… pero con el comentario de Grayson, dejarlo ahí sólo podría exponer su pensar.

-¿Qué tal así? – Sin esfuerzo Red lo cargó en brazos. Sus rostros cerca uno del otro volvieron a apenar al gigante, mientras su amigo soltó una risotada.

-Mi muy querido amigo, adoro ver tu rostro con caras tan graciosas, pero parece que tú no puedes con la virilidad del mío. – De un movimiento rápido y suave Redd tomó a Grayson de los brazos y lo puso en su espalda. – Oh! Esto en cambio es muy interesante. Me siento cómo Napoleón sobre su fiel y bello corcel. – Redd soltó una carcajada y relinchó mientras terminó de llevar a su amigo hacia las afueras de los salones de música. Dónde lo bajo con el mayor de los cuidados. Después de quejarse un rato de Tequila y hacerle prometer que se verían más tarde, Greyson partió hacía el bar "What's your poison?"

Después de la práctica ambos se juntaría a hablar de temas varios incluyendo, la mansión, Lucas, el casino, el negocio de Grayson, Tequila Belle, aderezado con muchas de las aventuras de Grayson en sus tiempos de ladrón. Redd lo admiraba demasiado, y a veces se preguntaba por qué un hombre tan aventurero, divertido e interesante, le gustaba pasar tiempo con él. Pese a su tamaño era extremadamente tímido y cuidadoso. Odiando la violencia fue que Lucas se dio cuenta que Redd no era un elemento ideal para seguridad sino algún otro trabajo en los que su amabilidad y sensibilidad fuera mejor recibida. Siguieron bebiendo y platicando hasta altas horas de la noche y sonando la 1 de la mañana Grayson lo estrechó en un abrazo.

-Mi buen Redd, eres el mejor amigo que pueda tener. Estoy feliz que estés siempre escuchando mis tonterías y si alguna vez quieres salir de esta prisión dorada y de diversión sólo dímelo. Seré tu caballero y te rescataré. - Redd sólo pudo sonreír ampliamente. Su amigo ya se encontraba bastante borracho y había que enviarlo a casa. Por lo que sin problemas lo llevó cargando hasta la entrada dónde uno de los sirvientes amablemente llamó un taxi para él.

Irse con él sonaba de lo más apetecible. Quizás pudiera atreverse en robarle al ladrón un beso en el camino de ida a su casa. La sola idea calentaba su cara y no podía más que sentirse un monstruo acosador. Redd suspiró nuevamente mientras tomaba otro sorbo a su vaso con whisky. El reloj dio las 5 de la mañana cuándo se abrió la puerta y entró al bar uno de los sirvientes. El hombre se retiró una pesada máscara con un nueve de espadas marcada en la máscara y se puso tras el bar. El hombre de cabello corto y plateado se arregló un poco el cabello antes de servir un vaso con agua y pasarlo a Redd.

-Amo Redd, que raro verlo tan temprano…


	2. El nueve de espadas

La Fluidez de tus Dedos Cap 2

 **Jueves 5 AM**

Alfredo era la orgullosa cabeza de la servidumbre del "Sexy Brutale" su impecable atención a los pequeños detalles habían llamado la atención de Lucas y lo había contratado al instante. No tardaría un mes para que el marqués del casino, se diera cuenta que Alfredo era un experto en saber lo que la gente necesitaba y en mantener orden en una casa dónde abundaba el caos. Además de laborioso, Alfredo era muy amable por lo que varios de los clientes del "Sexy Brutale" esperaban ser servidos por él. Fue a él quién se le ocurrió la idea de enmascarar al staff con cartas de naipes, solían intercambiarlas seguido para evitar que los invitados no se dieran cuenta si estaban siendo servidos por Alfredo o no. El servicio debía ser perfecto fuese Alfredo o no, más aún porque Alfredo se reservaba para servir a Lucas y a sus amigos más cercanos, los cuáles consideraba en ocasiones amistades propias.

Después de sacar al último borracho de la mansión y revisar si a algún invitado de la mansión o a sus señores les faltaba algo, decidió dar una última ronda para toparse con Redd. Dado que Redd y Clay trabajaban en el casino, había más posibilidades de interacción y se había hecho especialmente buen amigo de Redd, dada su sensibilidad y siempre buen humor e intenciones. Parte de las acciones de Lucas al hacer Croupier al gigante fueron varias observaciones que el jefe de servidumbre había llegado a hacer sobre el cálido comportamiento de Redd.

El cristal del vaso brilló de color rojizo al interactuar con el hielo, el agua y la única lámpara iluminada en ese momento. Una fantasmal melodía de Blues proveniente de una radio en la habitación contigua proveía un ambiente relajante. Redd miraba absorto el vaso mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la superficie fría de mármol. Sentía que le refrescaba la cabeza y esperaba le diera un poco de paz.

\- Lo siento Alf, ha sido un buen día… pero a veces siento que soy terrible al querer algo más – Otro suave suspiro salió de sus labios. De repente de manera abrupta se levantó y tomó el pequeño vaso entre sus grandes manos y lo bebió de un solo trago. El sirviente limpiaba unas cuantas copas mientras le veía, estaba seguro de que este sólo era otro intento fallido de decirle a cierto barbón de dedos ágiles que deseaba tener una relación más íntima.

\- Sabe, quizás es tiempo de ver otros prados, no es que usted sea desagradable a la vista y sé que varios jóvenes de nuestros invitados van a jugar cartas sólo porque ese día le toca repartir. Puedo picarlo discretamente cuándo alguno de sus fans se acerque a su mesa. Hay de hecho un hombre rubio que se ve que gasta la mitad de su fortuna en apuestas que nunca gana cada semana con tal de ver sus manos repartiendo las cartas….- Alfredo se detuvo. Notó que ninguna de sus palabras estaban siendo oídas propiamente. Así que se limitó a servir otro vaso de agua y depositarlo al lado de las manos de su amigo.

\- No es eso Alf…. Los únicos momentos en que no pienso en Greyson se han vuelto cada vez menos. Sólo cuándo me pierdo tocando música o cuándo estoy concentrado en el trabajo, puedo dejar de pensar en sus hermosas manos, el color de su piel, su sonrisa y esos dedos tan ágiles. Agonizo con ser una caja fuerte y que sus dedos me tocaran. –

\- Estoy más que seguro que si es el amo Greyson, usted se abriría inmediatamente – El rubor y el nerviosismo se apoderaron de Redd al darse cuenta que había hablado de más sobre sus sentimientos hacia el ladrón. Una suave risita salió de los labios del peliblanco y comenzó a limpiar su máscara. – Bueno… supongo que si no me está escuchando, seguro puedo repasar mi horario para el fin de semana. El sábado habrá una fiesta muy especial según me dijo el marqués pero será mucho trabajo ya que habrá pocos invitados, el marqués me pide que atienda yo y de dos de mis mejores asistentes a mínimo unas 30 personas. Suena algo pesado pero no es problema para mí. Sencillamente debo reducir las áreas de la celebración y cerrar la escalera del cielo y del infierno, el acceso a la capilla, y que no se me olvide por nada del mundo cerrar el teatro. – Redd levantó el rostro.

\- Pero Alf, se supone que habrá concierto… por qué habrías de cerrar el teatro? –

\- No escucho a nadie, estoy repasando mi horario y no debo ser interrumpido. – Siguió puliendo su máscara al tiempo que continuaba muy lenta y articuladamente su monólogo - Por supuesto el teatro deberá ser cerrado para limpiar el domingo y ayudar al marqués a acomodar todos los paquetes que llegaron ese día. Por supuesto el marqués no me ha dicho qué viene en esos paquetes pero mencionó un huevo que enloquecería al señor Greyson-

\- ¡El huevo de Moloch! – El jefe de sirvientes mostró una pícara sonrisa al notar que Redd lo estaba comprendiendo. Al parecer el huevo era un presunto tesoro increíble que llevó a Greyson a prisión en su tiempo. El último tesoro, la prueba dorada, y ahora el marqués lo tendría embodegado en el teatro.

\- No debo olvidar dar la última vuelta y cerrar el teatro a las 12 de la tarde… porque después no tendré tiempo yo o los otros sirvientes, o siquiera los de seguridad dar una vuelta hasta las 10 de la noche. Tendremos que dar rondines cada media hora pero nadie sabe que hay una trampilla en el escenario principal que lleva al sótano y que sale por el bar What's your poison? Claro que todo es seguro porque está protegido por las buenas cerraduras de Grayson….- Esto era oro puro… Redd estaba emocionado de poder cargar tanta información que pudiese emocionar a Grey.

\- Oh pero el sábado tengo que hacer un concierto con Tequila.- reaccionó Red al darse cuenta de la situación. Alfredo dejó de limpiar su máscara y acercó a su persona al gigante. –

Son tan pocas personas… sólo se necesita encontrar un reemplazo temporal para el concierto. Tanto el marqués cómo yo somos muy buenos en el piano. Estoy seguro que si el marqués se lo pide… ni Tequila es capaz de decirle que no- Redd se sentía cada vez más emocionado. – Por cierto una recomendación a cualquier fantasma de la casa y debo recordar decirle a los invitados. El marqués exigió que todos debíamos estar en el jardín para las 11 de la noche, sin excepción. Me dijo que sacara a los ratones a las 10 de ser necesario… no estoy seguro de qué tiene planeado, pero su palabra es la ley. – Las últimas frase las dijo suave y despacio, cuál advertencia o consecuencia de sellar un pacto con el diablo… después de eso, no habría marcha atrás. Redd emocionado había sido atento con todo y estaba listo para después de dormir un rato ir directo con Grey y decirle todo de lo que se enteró. Sería una cacería de tesoros inolvidable.


	3. El huevo de Moloch

La Fluidez de tus dedos Cap 3

 **Viernes 8 PM**

Ya hacía varios años que Greyson buscaba esta joya, y fue el artefacto que había puesto fin a su carrera de ladrón. Era irritante, por no decir frustrante que lo atraparan sin siquiera haber visto con sus propios ojos al estúpido huevo. Justo antes de entrar a la última habitación fue sorprendido por una trampa que no se esperaba. Casi le rebana los dedos de la mano, evitando la trampa sin embargo lo llevó a activar una alarma y en menos de unos cuántos minutos, se había visto rodeado por guardias de seguridad privada, que muy amablemente lo esposaron hasta que llegó la policía. Lo habían dejado en una celda sola, fría y sin ninguna herramienta para trabajar la cerradura. Varias veces intentó escapar robando las llaves de la celda, o forzando la cerradura con objetos mundanos. Hay que admitir que su habilidad para hurtar y abrir candados era única, pero realmente no era tan buena su habilidad para esconderse o salir corriendo. Fue una faena de diario mantener al ladrón dentro de su celda.

Llegó cierto día lluvioso en el que Greyson estaba probando utilizar un pasador que le robó a una de las cocineras en la prisión, cuándo un par de enormes guardias irrumpieron en su celda y lo arrastraron hasta la oficina del celador.

\- ¡Grayson! Ponte derecho cerdo barbón. – Greyson apenas se estaba levantando del piso al que fue arrojado por los dos gorilas y vio frente a él, a un hombre de traje gris, canoso y claramente malhumorado detrás de un escritorio. Frente a él, un misterioso hombre de cabello largo, recogido en una cola de cabello sujeto por una especie de cinta plateada, traje impecable violeta, una oscura capa, bastón de caoba cuya punta estaba enfundada en oro y una máscara de nariz puntiaguda. El hombre sonreía de muy buena gana, sentado en la silla de visitantes mientras le daba una revisada rápida al prisionero. Greyson se acomodó lo que le quedaba de su castaño cabello y se limpió el polvo del suelo.

\- Saluda Grayson! Él duque Bondes vino a darnos una visita y ha estado muy interesado en conocerte. –

\- Un placer – Dijo Greyson en un tono notablemente sarcástico pero no dejaba de sonreír aparentando tener toda la situación bajo control. – Le daría la mano, pero imagino que su pulcra mano no querrá estrechar estos callos hechos por picar piedra. Quedará una mancha en sus muy bonitos guantes.

-Grayson! – Estalló el celador quien estuvo a punto de golpear al sonriente ladrón por su impertinencia. El duque comenzó a reírse. La situación lo divertía demasiado y si este hombre podía mantener ese humor entre las cuatro paredes que había sido recluido sería muy divertido mantenerlo en su "entourage".

\- Sr. Grayson – dijo después de terminar sus carcajadas. – El amable celador me ha dicho que usted fue un excelente ladrón.

\- Claro que no. Nunca he sido un ladrón. Prefiero más bien pensar que soy un excelente cazador de tesoros. – Una sonrisa llena se mostró en la cara de Grayson quien infló el pecho lleno de orgullo y cruzó los brazos. Hubiera deseado poner sus manos en su cintura sin embargo las esposas no se lo permitían. El duque estrechó su mano con firmeza y cuál demonio ofreciendo comprar un alma comenzó a hablar.

-Estoy interesado en sus servicios para comenzar un negocio. Negocio que quisiera invertir y ser socios durante un rato y después dejárselo todo a usted. El negocio involucra algo para lo que me parece es bastante bueno y estará ganando dentro de poco muchísimo dinero.-

\- La oferta es muy tentadora Duque Bondes ¿Cuál es la treta? – Aunque la avaricia era muy amiga de Grayson, también a la mala había aprendido que cualquier beneficio tiene un costo y que si este no se negocia desde el principio, es posible que uno termine muy mal.

\- Ninguna mi buen amigo – Susurró el duque con una sonrisa, con una voz engatusadora y seductora que hubiera hecho que cualquier señorita se le doblaran las piernas, pero verdad pura era que Grayson no era una señorita y menos aún cualquiera – Lo cierto es que mientras yo esté dentro del negocio, los servicios para mi serán totalmente gratis.-

\- Cincuenta por ciento descontado y el otro cincuenta descartado de lo que ganes dentro de la compañía. – El duque soltó una risotada y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Eres un hueso duro de roer Greyson – Su sonrisa no se detenía, ni parecía perturbado por nada… poco a poco, conforme Greyson se acercara a él se daría cuenta todo el peso tras esa encantadora sonrisa. Dentro de pocos años serían muy buenos amigos. El estaría presente en su boda y estaba dentro del combate por ser el padrino del primer niño. Él estaría en varios de los arranques de ira y tristeza del dueño del Sexy Brutale, lo cual muy poca gente podía asegurar haber visto. La mayor parte de la gente que llegó a conocer a Lucas pensaba que este hombre vivía en un absoluto y continuo paraíso.

La vida comenzó a mejorar de maneras incontables para Greyson, quién dejando un poco de su libertad y de su afición por tomar prestados tesoros sin permiso, se había vuelto en dueño de una compañía de seguridad. Sus candados, seguros y sistemas de seguridad fueron enormemente populares por la enorme improbabilidad de que alguien pudiese abrirlos. La policía había llegado a capturar a varios ladrones empedernidos intentando abrir candados que podrían parecer de bicicleta pero tenían una complejidad nunca antes vista. De la misma forma el casino estaba lleno de diferentes sistemas de seguridad que hacía que las posesiones de Lucas y la seguridad de sus clientes siempre fuera excelente.

Sólo existía una pequeña excepción para esos sistemas y Lucas estaba muy consciente de ello. El duque comenzó a cultivar una afición por cada año buscar un tesoro extraño, caro y presumirlo a Greyson a propósito. A sabiendas que había que asegurar lo más posible ese tesoro y que al siguiente día el mismo desaparecería misteriosamente. No importaban los seguros, cerraduras, guardias y precauciones, el barbón siempre se las ingeniaba para sacar el tesoro a escondidas, sin mencionar que siempre se aseguraba de dejar una agradable imagen de una calavera con una prominente barba sonriendo y a la mañana siguiente fingir demencia y mostrarle una foto del tesoro en su casa diciendo que lo había encontrado en una tienda de segunda mano por unos centavos.

-Mi buen precioso y querido Redd – El barbón acomodó su chaqueta color naranja y abrazó con mucha fuerza y afecto a su amigo. - Esta es creo la peor y mejor noticia que he tenido en mucho tiempo. No puedo creer que vuelve a mí esa oportunidad, no puedo creer que siento que siento a la vez a ese huevo clamando cuál ballena blanca mi presencia. ¿Será posible que tenga oportunidad de por fin darle un cierre a mi vida de aventurero? Es emocionante. ¿No crees Redd amigo?-

El gigante se encontraba algo sonrojado y despistado. Sentía una emoción muy profunda de por fin haber sido de utilidad al hombre que hacía que su corazón se alborotara. Su boca intentó abrirse pero no salieron palabras de ella. Greyson sin prestarle atención, siguió muy emocionado hablando de todas las maneras emocionantes en las que podía sorprender a Lucas y los posibles lugares en el teatro dónde el duque podría tener el maldito huevo. Emocionado después de detallar unos cuantos planes tomó a Redd del cuello y lo acercó a su rostro.

\- ¡Mi buen amigo! Simplemente estoy emocionado porque esto es algo que nunca he hecho acompañado y ahora tengo un camarada, un compinche, un contramaestre. No sólo eso sino que es el mejor amigo del mundo. Mi adorable y querido Redd. – La boca de Redd se abrió de la sorpresa y estuvo a punto de reprenderle diciéndole los planes del concierto que tenía mañana con Tequila.

\- Que toque Lucas. Créeme que con eso estoy seguro que la hermosa avecilla te perdonará. – Greyson tenía poco a poco sus planes cayendo en perfección. Cada pieza encajando velozmente cuál último nivel de Tetris. Redd ya no dijo nada. Le alegraba ver a su compañero así, sin mencionar que muy dentro de él, también esperaba ser invitado a esta aventura. Si bien el sueño de Greyson yacía en ese huevo, el sueño de Redd se encontraba en estar lado a lado con el barbón en una de sus aventuras. El gigante soltó un suave suspiro de alivio y no paró de sonreír mientras planeaban cuidadosamente los pasos del día siguiente. El día en que Greyson por fin podría poner sus dedos en el huevo de Moloch.


End file.
